The Kingdom's Darkness
by Animeluver625
Summary: When Sora and Riku lose everything they ever had to the darkness, they must train themselves to find their potential not just to get their home back, but to help others in need of rescuing. But when Riku loses himself in the darkness, will Sora be able to save him? (SoraxRiku)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first story...I'm trying really hard here guys...**

**Riku: Pfft, yeah uh huh...all you do is work hard playing games...**

**Sora: Riku! That wasn't nice! Guys she's always busy with a tight schedule! **

**Author: Thanks Sora, yeah, I'm gonna try and update as much as I can! Now Riku, go sit in the corner...**

** Riku: *crosses arms* No way, only if Sora sits with me. *Drags Sora into the corner with him*  
**

**Sora: Wha? H-Hey! **

**Anyways...I do not own Kingdom Hearts! Hope you enjoy! :D**

Sora P.O.V.

As I opened my eyelids, death was in the air around me. Buildings were collapsing and people were running to save their dear lives. I took grasp onto a nearby bench to support my weight. I knew my end was near but I couldn't give in now. I had to defeat him first, before I left.

A sharp pain in my lower hip took me out of my thoughts. I winced in pain as I looked down at my wound, caused by gunshot. My fingers ran across the bloody hole in my side. Anger made me curl my fist and violently punch the tree next to me.

I trusted him, my own best friend. I saved his life and now I realized that it was the worst mistake I've ever made. He will pay for what has done to this world and many others. Guiding them into the darkness and not letting them out of the death trap. Why? Why Riku? We both thought that we could use our powers for good but look at what you have done. Stolen the hearts of innocent people and made them into heartless monsters. Can't you see that Ansem is taking over your mind?! Fight through the darkness so you may find your light again…I believe in you...

"Well, seems like someone missed me!" I spun around to see who was talking to me. "Riku!" I yelled in surprise. "Sora, do you really believe in me?" Was I saying my thoughts aloud again? Riku giggled. "Yeah. You kinda are again." I blushed in embarrassment that I had caused myself. But when he took a step toward me, I summoned my keyblade once more. "Sora! Calm down! I won't hurt you. I'm not a heartless anymore, I-I heard you talk to yourself and decided to try to find my light again. And I did thanks to you." I stared at him. I really couldn't believe it, I helped Riku find his light and never realized.

"So, what do we do now?" Riku asked. I looked down to my feet, "I-I don't know Riku. Most of the worlds are already in the darkness." Riku just stared at me with a blank expression. He looked like he was in deep thought. When our eyes meet, it felt good to me to see his emerald eyes shine again. He stepped closer to me and hugged me gently. The warmth of his embrace gave me chills, but I liked it. "Sora." "Yeah Riku?" He hugged me even tighter. "I missed you." I thought he was pulling my leg again.

"Riku? Do you really mean it? Like did you really miss me? I mean, you used to like to trick me a lot!" Riku pulled away from the embrace and looked at me in the eyes again. "Sora, why would I kid about this? Missing my best and only friend? Why would you think that?" He smiled at me and I returned one to him. The pain from my forgotten wound hit me shockingly. I fell to the ground on my knees screaming in pain. "Sora!" Riku exclaimed.

I felt weak. I can't take it anymore. The pain, the anger, the sadness. It's all too much for me. Now I was laying face-down on the ground, possibly bleeding to death and I couldn't move at all. "Sora? Sora! Come on, stay with me! I can't lose you! I don't want to lose you!" Riku's voice was fading. I must be dying. Darkness surrounds me, chills run up and down my back. How did all this happen?! How did it all end up like this?!

"Sora, Sora wake up," Riku whispered. "Ugh Dad. Just five more minutes!" I was perfectly resting on a papou tree branch until Riku found me. I was awake, but I didn't want to get up. The branch was too comfy with the blankets and pillows. Where was this branch you ask? It was in the little hideout Riku and I share. Riku found a secret staircase years ago in the large papou tree on the island and a hidden tree house at the top! So it became our little chill spot.

Riku whined, "Sora! Come onnnnn! It's not funny!" I felt my body be shaken by a force, which is most likely to be Riku. Suddenly, a hard cold surface slapped my face causing me to fall over. "RIKU! That really hurt," I shouted in Riku's face. He shrugged and motioned me to follow him. Why is he being so immature? I'm the one that's supposed to be immature! You know like pulling pranks or annoying people. But instead…I don't feel like doing those things as much, and Riku has gotten into it. I mean, not bad, it was actually fun sometimes.

Remebering what was going on, I asked Riku, "Hey Riku? Where are we going?" He smiled to himself, "You'll see. A smirk grew on his face and I could tell something was up. "Do you remember what today is Sora?" my friend asked me. "Uhhhhh, the second day of summer?" I replied. What's so important about today? It's just Friday, nothing special there? As we got closer to my house, I looked to Riku questionably.

I stood in front of him and said, "Riku, what is so important about today? I have no clue and I demand an answer this instant!" I stomped my foot to add a little effect. He looked down to me and smiled. Then, Riku opened his warm, loving arms and hugged me. Our embrace was at first surprising but I soon relaxed. He whispered in my ear, "Happy birthday Sora." The low tone of Riku's voice made me blush.

I soon broke away from the warm hug and fell to my knees. "Sora?" Riku asked. Tears formed in my eyes but I didn't want to let them run down my tanned face. Riku knelt beside me, lifted my head up with his soft hand, and looked at me straight in the eyes. "Sora, what's wrong? It's your birthday, you shouldn't be sad." "R-Riku, my mom died the day I was b-born. I always try to forget my birthday so I c-can forget my m-mom's…death." My voice cracked at the last few words until I broke into sobbing and tears. Riku hugged me tight, "Oh Sora, I-I never knew! I'm so sorry. All these years knowing you and I never noticed your mom not around. I always assumed she was was at work or something."

He caressed his thumb across my cheek to wipe away my cold tears streaming down my face. "Hey, I'm sorry for not knowing dude. But you know what? I think you should try not to be sad today, alright? At least not show it and if anything bugs you then come talk to me." He smiled kindly and helped me up. We both walked through my front door into a dark, silenced room. I was curious, "Riku? What's going on?" I felt his muscular arms wrap around me, "Sora, happy 16th birthday."

Riku flicked the lights on and there was surprise birthday party! All my friends and "living" family members were here. Presents of all colors were piled high and on a table was my dream cake! A replica of Destiny Islands and a mini, Riku, Kari, and I. Hours passed by with me opening presents and laughing with friends. Then it came time to blow out the candles on my cake. As sixteen candles were being lit, I grabbed Kari's small hand and Riku's warm hand.

I closed my eyes and made a wish. The flames of the candles disappeared and I was officially 16. That's when the mayhem started…The ground beneath us was shaking violently. People were falling and so was the furniture! Pictures, pillows, everything in the house. I ran to the window to see what going on outside. There it was, the darkness. It filled the skies and was ripping the ground apart.

As the cracks were formed, a dark purple mist filled them, while overflowing. When I noticed the large crack in the island was headed closer and closer towards my house. I ran to center of the living room and shouted, "Everyone get to the side of the room! The island is splitting in half!" As all of us were running, the shaking got harder and harder to balance on. Out of nowhere, chunks of the roof were falling and disappearing up into the black sky. As I was reaching closer to the safe side, a piece of the floor collapsed under me.

"Riku!" I exclaimed. Riku immediately turned around to see me hanging on a cliff filled with the dreaded mist. He ran over and grabbed one of my hands. "Sora, just stay calm." I tried reaching the edge with my other hand but it felt like something was trying to drag me deep down into the neverending darkness. The pulling force was getting stronger and I couldn't hang on to Riku anymore. "Riku, I-I can't hold on much longer!" My grip was slipping from his hand, but he wouldn't let go. I looked into his eyes, "Riku, save yourself." "No way Sora, you're my best friend and I won't let go of you!"

Tears were falling down my cheeks and I could see that Riku's eyes were tearing up as well. "Riku…" "Yeah Sora?" I could barely choke out the words but I managed to say them. "I-I love you." His eyes widened. His mouth moved but with all the screaming I couldn't hear what he said. That's when I got pulled down. I fell into the black mist. I'm not sure if I let go of Riku or not but it felt like I didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

A burning sensation hit my eyes. Rubbing my eyes wouldn't help so I gave up. I realized I was still falling deeper and deeper into the pitch black clouds. A pressure of some sort squeezed my hand, and when I looked up, and there he was, Riku. He didn't let go of me after all. "Riku?" His eyes were closed but he was still conscious. "S-Sora," Riku whispered. As his eyelids fluttered open, we locked eyes with each others. Staring into those jade eyes made my stomach turn and twist. Wait, what am I thinking?! Riku's my friend and I'm falling in darkness, I should be panicking! I bet it's just the mist making me act weird, like the stuff a dentist gives you before they pull a tooth out. But then why did I tell him I love him before I went the darkness. "Sora? What's going on?" The comment snapped me out of my thought. "I don't know Riku. You didn't go of my hand and-"

Before I could finish my sentence, both of our gravity-defying bodies hit a cold, hard surface. "Ow!" "Omph!" Opening my eyes, I realized we weren't in the darkness anymore, but on another world? Sitting in front of a white and gold castle? "Oh, my head…" I nudged Riku so he would see the stone mass. "Riku, Riku look!" "Ow, what Sor-woah." We both stared for a few seconds, and then stood up, walking even closer. Standing side by side, Riku held my hand. My stomach was immediately filled with butterflies. I don't understand why this is happening to me, feeling this way around Riku.

"Sora? You okay? You're face is all red." I was brought out of my thought when Riku talked. I didn't know what to say, "Oh-uh, well-I uh." He put his forehead on mine, which made my stomach even more twisted in knots. "R-Riku," I whispered. "Shh…You have a fever. Let's go inside and see if anyone is home." We walked up the set of stairs and opened the gold, front doors. Riku surprised me, picking me up in a bridal style and walked into a castle.

He looked around most of the foyers but no one was in sight. We finally went upstairs and Riku found a large bedroom down the end of the hallway. He walked in and I was set down on the king size bed. "Sora, take off your shirt," Riku said as he was peeling off his own shirt. I was confuse,"W-Why? I perfectly fine h-how I am…" The silver-haired boy crawled on the bed and hovered over me. "You still look red. I don't think you're okay." I was too stunned by his sparkling eyes to realize that I was quickly stripped down to my boxers. He smirked at me for staring at him. "There, all better," he whispered. Once I realized what happened, I made a squeaked sound and hid under the covers. "S-Sorry Riku…I k-kinda zoned out. I-" I was cut off when a warm hand cupped my face.

"R-Riku." His face got much closer to mine, that our lips would touch if we moved any more. Our foreheads touched again, and he had a sympathetic shine in his eyes. "Sora…" "Y-Yeah?" There was a short science between us. I was hoping that he would kiss me. "You still have a temp so I'm gonna go get an ice pack," he said as he was sliding off the bed. "Riku!" He turned to see why I had shouted his name. "Yeah Sora?" I honestly didn't know why I shouted his name, it was more like an instinct. "Uh, y-you don't need to leave. I-I get scared when I'm alone in a scary place…" Riku smirked at my reaction and crawled under the covers with me. "Goodnight Sora," he whispered in a voice that gave me chills. "G-Goodnight Riku." This was the first time we slept together. I mean, sure we had sleepovers, but not in the same bed and while I had feelings for him. I looked over at him and knew he was dead asleep, and spooning me at the same time. Shifting around to make myself more comfortable wasn't as easy as I thought. Riku's strong arms wouldn't even let me move a centimeter. So now I knew I was going to wake up with a sore back whether I liked it or not, but I do really like spooning, don't get me wrong! I placed a kiss on Riku's forehead and closed my eyes to sleep.

When I woke up, the sunlight filled my eyes. "Crap, it's bright," I thought. As I shifted in the bed, a soft moan came from Riku. I glanced around to see his beautiful face still sound asleep. I got up on my knees to stretch, and realized I was straddling his waist. Opps…Riku sighed quietly and his eyes started to flitter. As I panicked, I uh, kinda feel off the bed. _Thud! _"Owwwwww…" My head hit the side table really hard, the best part was that it was made of pure marble. Riku's head jumped up from the pillow to see the racket _I_ caused.

"Sora? What did you do? Another nightmare?" He hopped of the bed to check my injury. He sighed, "Well, there's no blood so that's a good thing. Do you have a headache or anything?" I could tell he really cared by the look in his eyes. "I just have a headache. Heh, that's all ohhhh…" My head was starting to throb. "It is that bad?" he questioned. I managed to nod my head but that just made matters worse. My attention span was so slow because when I looked around, I was sitting on Riku's lap while staring straight in his emerald eyes. I freaked out and jumped out of the stare down just to land on my back, which was sore as well.

I awkwardly laughed to myself and groaned once more because of the pain in my head. "Sora, stop hurting yourself!" My headache got worse, and I felt dizzy. I didn't know what to say to Riku next. I said something really stupid next and I blamed it on my dizziness, I felt drunk. "Hey Riku." "Hm?" I laughed quietly to myself, remembering a stupid fact from our fifth grade health class. "Did you know that kissing helps make a headache go away?"

I'm still not sure exactly why I said it, but when I did, Riku got on top of me. "Oh really?" I felt my face heat up, "Y-Yeah, Mrs. Butterworth told us a long time ago in fifth grade, remember? She said that sometimes it really didn't work though…" Riku's face got closer to mine and he whispered to me, "Let's see if it really works." Before I could protest, his lips met mine in a rough kiss. They were soft yet a little rough. Our lips moved together in sync and I loved it. His tongue ran across my lower lip, asking to enter my mouth. I moaned to the feel and opened my mouth. Out tongues fought for dominance but Riku won. He left my mouth, both of us needing air. "R-R-Riku…" He smiled at me and started leaving a trail of kisses down my jawbone. I tried to hold in the moan that was crawling up my throat but it somehow escaped me. I whispered his name as he nibbled on my neck, "Riku…mmmm."

He found the sweet spot on my neck which caused me to moan even more. I felt him smirk against my frail skin. He got up and asked me, "Did you like that Sora?" I couldn't help but blush, turning my cheeks a crimson color. Riku chuckled to himself, "I'll take that as a yes. Come on now, let's go find some ice for that head of yours!" The silver-haired boy got off me and helped me up. He also found my clothes and handed them to me. Once we were dressed, we headed downstairs to find the kitchen.

But once we got down the grand staircase, there were sounds of voices in the grand hall. Riku pulled me behind a column to hide. I wanted to see who it was, and I saw something I wasn't expecting. A mouse, two different looking dogs, (one was standing on its hind legs) and a duck. I tried to listen in to the conversation.

"King Mickey, we need to find the keyblade bearer soon or else it'll be too late," the duck exclaimed. The dog on its back legs joined in, "Yeah King Mickey! What if Ansem comes and destroys the kingdom?" I took cover behind the column again and wondered to myself. King Mickey? Keyblade? Ansem? I whispered to Riku, "I've heard this before." "What?" He wondered. "King Mickey, keyblade, Ansem. I know this! Like in a dream or-" I got cut off by a soft kiss from Riku.

When he pulled away, he whispered to me, "Sora! Shut up! We don't want to get caught. Heck, what if those 'creatures' are evil or something?" "Ahem," said a voice. Riku and I turned our heads around to see who it was. Out of nowhere, I see a short wizard's staff down fast. It was most likely to hit Riku or me. I don't know how, but all the sudden, I was holding a large key looking thing. As the staff was getting closer to Riku's head, I leapt in front of him and used my key thing to block the staff. The duck and I had a little battle to see who was the strongest and who would give out first, I guess.


End file.
